1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear and more particularly pertains to a new shoe with closure system for provides enhanced support for feet and ankles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footwear is known in the prior art. More specifically, footwear heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,678; U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,537; U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,761; U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,551; U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,465; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,464.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoe with closure system. The inventive device includes an upper and a sole coupled to the upper. The upper has a toe portion, a top portion, a pair of lateral portions, an ankle portion, a heel portion, and a tongue. An elongate toe channel is coupled to the toe portion of the upper. A pair of elongate top channels are coupled to opposite sides of the top portion of the upper. A pair of elongate lateral channels are coupled to opposite sides of the lateral portion of the upper. A pair of elongate ankle channels are coupled to opposite sides of the ankle portion of the upper. A shoelace extends through the channels.
In these respects, the shoe with closure system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of provides enhanced support for feet and ankles.